Not-So-Secret Secrets
by TrustNoOne182
Summary: Sherlock asks John to tell him a secret and against his better judgement John obliges. Fluffy JohnLock!


"Tell me a secret," Sherlock said from his spot on the couch where he had been silently laying for the last hour.

"You don't know them all already? You must be off your game," John quipped without looking up from his book.

Sherlock pushed himself into a seated position and regarded John, his eyes flickering across his flat mate at an alarming rate. Though John was no longer able to focus on his book he kept his eyes trained on it, waiting for Sherlock to finish trying to read him.

"Boring, I want you to tell me a secret and then we can see if its one I've already deduced." Sherlock regarded John over the top of his steepled fingers. John took a long moment to close his book and place it on the side table.

"Alright, just one secret?" John asked. Sherlock crossed the room and sat down in his chair, maintaining fierce eye contact with John.

"If I've already deduced the secret you tell me then you need to keep telling me secrets until we find one I don't know," Sherlock said. There was a glimmer in his eye as he watched John think this over.

"Fine." His answer was simple, and Sherlock looked thrilled he had agreed. They sat in silence for a few minutes; John was working up the courage to open himself up to Sherlock.

"I had a boyfriend in Uni and it was pretty serious. We were together for more than a year and I loved him. He was older than me, and when he graduated he decided to go to America for a fresh start. I never saw him again."

Very few people knew that about John, at least not people he still kept in contact with. Sherlock scoffed at him. "A boyfriend in Uni? Obvious! Another secret." John crossed his arms and looked out the window for a few moments. He tried not to be too offended at how Sherlock had brushed his prior heartbreak aside.

"My dad hit Harry once, only once because I stepped in and stopped him. He should have known I'd hit back if he started anything. He was angry when she came out, it was so...stupid. We sort of pretended nothing happened after that, that his black eye was not inflicted by me and his daughter wasn't terrified of him." John watched Sherlock, hoping to have stumped him.

"Even as a teenager you felt a need to protect the people you love. This 'secret' was obvious," Sherlock said with a small wave of his hand.

"In med school I donated sperm to a sperm bank for some extra cash, I always wonder if there are children out there that are mine."

"Dull."

"I'm afraid of moths."

"Boring!"

"I fantasize about kissing that stupid smirk off your face!" John yelled. The words slipped out before he could stop them. His hand flew to his mouth, as if hoping to catch anythings else that might come out.

Sherlock stared at John, his surprise written on his face. John stood up and went to make tea, trying to keep himself busy so as to avoid Sherlock. He came back into the room a few minutes later and placed a cup of tea next to Sherlock, then settled in his chair and looked at Sherlock who was pointedly not meeting his gaze.

"How did you already know all of those things?" John asked. Sherlock chuckled and looked up at John, his eyes reflecting his usual enjoyment of his cleverness.

"When you talk of Harry, though it is rare, it is always protective. You discuss your mother warmly but your father is hardly mentioned. Clearly you are trying not to remember something about him. It was either that or he had a mistress, which seemed dull," Sherlock answered, his eyes never leaving John's.

"And Killian? My Uni boyfriend?" John promoted. He knew Sherlock was bursting to explain his brilliance to John.

"I didn't, well not really. I had deduced you had at some time in your life had an intimate relationship with a man. But I couldn't figure out if it had been serious or just a fling. I should have known, you're rather sentimental so a fling may not have appealed to you. The pain of him leaving you would also explain why you claim so fervently not to be gay," Sherlock said.

"You knew? Then why did I keep telling you secrets?" John exclaimed. Sherlock chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he regarding his flatmate.

"I may have gotten a little carried away and decided I wanted to know more while the opportunity was there," Sherlock explained calmly.

"You could have asked me, rather than try and trick the information out of me."

"Would you have told me?"

John looked at Sherlock for a long time before he finally shook his head. Sherlock knew that already, which is why he started this game. That, and because he was bored.

"And I already knew you wanted to kiss me. You stare at my lips, and you usually lick your own while staring."

John blushed and sipped his tea, hoping Sherlock would direct his attention elsewhere. Sherlock scooted even further forward in his chair, he was teetering on the edge but didn't seem to care. He was looking at John, determination blazing across his features.

"Want to know a secret?" Sherlock asked. He didn't wait for an answer, "I always hope one day you actually will act on your impulse and kiss me."

John choked on the tea he was sipping and then hastily put it down. He looked at Sherlock, hoping that this wasn't some elaborate prank or experiment. Sherlock looked sincere, and possibly a little worried John was going to laugh at him.

For a moment John considered what was being offered to him. He could either laugh and they would go back to their usual afternoon, or he could accept what Sherlock was offering. Their friendship was more important than his urge to kiss him, but on the other hand Sherlock never did anything without thoroughly thinking it through.

"Right," John said. He then leaned forward and kissed Sherlock, one hand on the detective's chest and the other in his hair. It was a desperate kiss and they were soon stumbling to the couch-John laid down and Sherlock climbed on top of him.

"Do I still owe you a secret?" John asked as Sherlock kissed his neck.

"Moths? Really, John?" Sherlock teased. John rolled his eyes and pulled Sherlock in for another kiss.

 **A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Until next time!**


End file.
